Bella Bonding Night
by RampantWriter
Summary: Beca really doesn't want to go, but who can say no to those eyes?


"But Becaaaaa," Chloe begged for what seemed like the thousandth time. The Bella season had barely begun and she was not going to let Beca miss a bonding night with the girls. Apart from that, everyone knew if you wanted Beca to do something, Chloe Beale would be the one to convince her.

"No Chloe. I hate movies, especially stupid scary ones, and I don't really feel like "bonding" with Aubrey," Beca retorted. This is when Chloe knew she would have to bring out the big guns. She turned back to Beca, taking both her hands into her own.

"Please," the redhead practically breathed, puppy dog eyes and pout in full effect. She knew Beca's resolve would surely crumble if she kept this up. At this, Beca closed her eyes and sighed heavily. Yes, Chloe thought.

"That's not working Chlo," the brunette said, with her eyes remaining closed. Chloe took another step closer to Beca and moved her lips directly to the DJ's ear.

"But Beca, if you don't go, who will hold me when I get scared?" Chloe whispered, tracing small circles on the back of Beca's palms.

Beca could melt under her friend's touch. She straightened at this and opened her eyes, willing them to meet the pale blue ones in front of her. I'm so screwed, the brunette thought.

"Fine, I'll go to the stupid movie night," Beca said defeatedly. Really, she would do anything to make the redhead happy.

"YAY!" Chloe cheered, planting a kiss on the DJ's cheek. Suddenly, it was all worth it to Beca, even if that meant spending hours in a dark room watching stupid movies with the devil herself.

XXXXXX

Beca and Chloe walked into Chloe and Aubrey's shared apartment later that night, hand in hand.

"I knew Chloe could do it, pay up!" Cynthia Rose shouted from her spot across the room to Amy, who reluctantly handed her the ten spot.

"Oh joy, Beca's here," Aubrey deadpanned as she entered the room carrying a few pizzas.

"That's it, I'm leaving," Beca states, turning on her heels to exit the room, only to feel the hand she was still gripping tighten around hers.

"No, you're not. Let's go sit down," Chloe instructed, tugging the brunette along. They sunk down onto the loveseat and Chloe immediately snuggled in Beca's side.

"WHHHHHIPPPPSSHHHH!" Fat Amy sounded, making the form of a whip with her hand. Beca rolled her eyes and this and made to get up from the couch, but Chloe pulled the tiny DJ back to her.

"You're fine," she said, entwining her hands with Beca's, giving her a soft peck on the cheek. Beca slunk down back into her spot, suddenly no longer bothered by her friend's teasing and remarks. She was just hoping she would make it through the night.

XXXXXX

A few hours and tons of movies later, Beca was more than restless. The only thing keeping her entertained was the redhead beside her, who would make a point to play with her fingers or scoot closer into her when she sensed the younger girl's boredom arising. Finally, Aubrey shut the movie off.

"I think I'm seen enough movies for one night," the blonde stated, getting up from her spot to stretch.

"Let's do something else," Jessica suggested.

"I've got it! Truth or dare!" Chloe practically squealed from her spot, burrowed comfortably against Beca.

"No, definitely not," the small brunette chimed, but when she felt Chloe hand grip her thigh, and whisper _please do this for me_ in her ear, she found herself getting down in the circle to join the fellow Bellas.

"As captain, I get to choose first. Lily, truth or dare?" Aubrey announced from her spot at head of the circle. The quiet girl murmured her answer and everyone just stared.

"What?" Stacie blatantly questioned. Lily responded four more times, to no avail. Finally, she got up, and stormed out of the room.

"Um, okay. Fat Amy?" Aubrey retried.

"I'm the best accepter of dares in Tasmania, with ears," Amy quipped.

"I dare you to down three shots of that tequila!" Aubrey exclaimed, thinking surely the larger blonde would not accept the dare. Fat Amy stalked over the to the bottle on the counter and did three shots.

"And one for good luck!" the Tasmanian exclaimed, throwing back a fourth like a champ.

"Becker, truth or dare?" the blonde slurred, already feeling the effects of her decision.

"Neither. I choose pass," Beca responded, unenthused in having to participate in this game.

"She wants dare, you want dare," Chloe answered for her. With the way Chloe looked at her, she found herself complying yet again, ignoring the remarks from the fellow Bellas of doing "anything Chloe commands."

"I dare you to…" is all Amy can get out before she hits the floor, knocking out cold.

"Well, maybe this wasn't such a good idea," Stacie remarks. Aubrey noticed it was fairly late, and with knowing they had practice in the morning, decided to cut the night short.

"Alright ladies, with that I think we should call it a night. Practice, nine am, sharp!" the blonde instructed as she stalked into her room and closed the door. All of the Bellas groaned, but made for the door, leaving behind Beca, Chloe, and a still passed out Amy.

Beca began to stand up from where her and Chloe had been nestled together on the floor and mumble her goodbyes, only to have Chloe plant herself firmly in the brunette's personal space. The redhead lifted her hands to Beca's face and asked, "Where do you think you're going?"

Beca, trembling and unsteady, swallowed and tried to form her thoughts. "Um, I—back to my um, room," was the best she could do. She tried unsuccessfully, to avert her eyes from the intense baby blues in front of her.

"I don't think so. You spent this whole night doing things you didn't want to, just trying to make me happy, and don't think I didn't notice," Chloe responded, her gaze never leaving Beca's. With that, Chloe began to lean in, kissing Beca softly. Beca had never seen that coming, but she wasn't complaining. Beca grabbed at the redhead's waist and pulled her closer. Finally, Chloe pulled back, resting their foreheads together. She looked at Beca with that megawatt grin that made her come undone each time.

"I think I like movie nights now," Beca joked, still in shock over what just transpired in the last few minutes.

Chloe laughed lightly, and pulled on Beca's hand, "Let's go to bed," Chloe whispered to the brunette and threw in a wink for good measure. Just as they started to make their way towards the redhead's room, they heard Fat Amy rouse.

They turned back to check on their friend and were met with the large blonde, eyes still closed, making hand gestures towards Beca. "WHHHHIPPPPSHONDKNE," the blonde made out. Beca went to retort, until she felt the ginger's hand tug on hers a little.

"Let's go," she smiled. Without a word, Beca followed the redhead, knowing full and well how happy Chloe would be with her.

She was perfectly okay with complying to Chloe's requests as long as it made the redhead happy. Beca Mitchell was whipped, and she was perfectly okay with that.


End file.
